1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp for holding both sides of an engine to be worked, and more particularly, to a clamping apparatus which is adjustable to clamp engines of different sizes and shapes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in order to work an engine both side surfaces of the engine are clamped by a predetermined pressure for preventing vibration during the working operation.
In order to avoid moving the engine sideways, a clamping apparatus is provided which is designed to mate with a fixing region of the engine along an operating line.
A problem exists that engines used for one ton commercial vehicles and bus type vehicles, while similar in shape, require a separate clamping apparatus to fix their respective engines.
The large and extremely complicated structure of conventional clamping apparatus results in a loose fixation and deformation in a thrust direction during working.